


beneath the same sun [my little buttercup]

by thewitch-ier (letheanlilith)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love, ciri is panicked™, jaskier sees geralt as a bestfriend, pining!geralt, yennefer knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letheanlilith/pseuds/thewitch-ier
Summary: oh, geralt of rivia, tell me - what is it like to fall in love with someone who sees you as a best friend?let me guess, perhaps it's throat itching?[also published on tumblr under the same username]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	beneath the same sun [my little buttercup]

It's been a few weeks since flower petals started pouring out of Geralt's throat - thin, long and white _chamomile_ petals, to be exact.

It was easier to hide it, in the beginning. You see, it all started with an irregular coughing pattern, irregular enough to make everyone think that nothing was wrong, maybe a flu or simply an irritated throat. Besides, Geralt grunted a lot, so it was hard to pick up on it.

A week after however, Geralt believes, for he didn't count when it first began, he started coughing regularly, constantly and it was hard to mask.

The following week was when the petals started to come out - some bloody, some pure white. That's when Geralt knew for a fact that he was _fucked_.

And now, another week later, he was full-on _struggling_ to hide it from two of his companions; Jaskier and Ciri - Yennefer _knew_ the moment the first petal fell into his lap.

"There's nothing to do I'm afraid," she said the following day, "I didn't even think Witcher's could catch hanahaki. Aren't you supposed to be emotionless?"

Geralt didn't answer that. Nor any other query that was sent his way. He was silent before but now, it was as if he took a _vow_ to not make a sound besides the occasional _hmm_ and grunt.

He was sitting on a log, watching Jaskier and Ciri singing a rendition of _Toss a Coin to Your Witcher_ in the hopes that Geralt would tell them to _shut up_ \- as he _normally_ would - when he started _coughing bloody chamomiles._

Not petals, no, the _whole_ fucking _arrangement_. They poured from his throat onto his shirt, his lap and the fire he had lit up moments ago - and they saw it.

The brunet and the blonde, two people Geralt cared about _deeply_ , and the two people he wanted to never find out about his _disease_ was watching him with wild, wide eyes.

Jaskier _flung_ his lute towards Yennefer, who was sitting on the log next to theirs and caught the delicate instrument thanks to _magic_ , while Ciri just ran next to _the father_ she was promised to.

She was frantic as she held Geralt by his shoulders in order to stabilise him "Yennefer what is this? What do we do? Jaskier-"

"It's called the hanahaki disease," Jaskier said as he sat down next to his _best friend_ in the whole _Continent_ , "more commonly known as the flower disease. There's nothing to do I'm afraid."

A moment of silence follows his statement.

"What even is it, what do you mean there's nothing to do Jas, there has to be _something_ , _anything_!" exclaims Ciri, a little too panicked, a little too _frantic_.

"It's a disease caused by unrequited love, Ciri. The only known cure is that the person he loves has to reciprocate his feelings or Geralt _dies._ " answers Yennefer.

" **No**!" shouts the lion cub of Cintra, now holding one of Geralt's hands in her own.

That's when the flowers _finally_ stop.

"Unfortunately _yes_ , Ciri." says Geralt of Rivia, looking, _feeling_ as old as the _Continent_ , "It's a disease _as old as time_ that, apparently even witchers aren't immune to."

That's when the doe-eyed bard opens his mouth, words flowing from his pink lips with a hopeful tone, "Who have you fallen for, Geralt? We- we can try to woo her and- and all will be fine!"

Yennefer rolls her eyes, "It's a _he_ , **bard**." she says before retreating to her tent. She could hear Ciri and Jaskier _pleading_ to Geralt to _just say who it is_ as she turned page after page of a leather-bound book.

She knew for a fact that _nothing_ would be fine, and a new age of _suffering_ was to be released upon their group _soon_.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked my take on hanahaki disease with pining!geralt~
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
